halobossclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Practice
'NEEDLE RIFLE IN GENERAL' The most important thing that you need to know in the HALO REACH servers is how to use a DMR or a Needle Rifle. 'Bluntrollin RIFLE BASICS' Great the basics that is what you are most likely thinking (YESS) but the basics are the most important part of the mary j. The first thing you want to do when you get your hand on my d is pull the 14 inches as fast as you can right??? Absalutely NOT I cant stress it enought!!! Never pull it as fast as you can no matter what (unless it is point blank range of course but even then use beatdown)!!! When you are in a ana1 fight never stop moving and hit them repedly no matter where in the bum but when you POP there sfinktr go for the comshot so you can kill them. ( the d shot is a one shot kill weapon to the head if there eyes r opin. That is all you should need to know for the basics. HAVE FUN AND PRACTICE LOLOLOL!!!!!!!! GOOD LUCK !!!!!!!********** 'smokin INTERMEDIATE' So you are ready to move on to intermediate?? Well the first step to a better high is to time your blnts ( AS IN PACE THEM) it keeps your d smaller and you can kill your enemys faster with precision. ( It makes you look better too) Now you should be better with evading la migra to but to get you better with evading you should move side to side but also jump and juke fake.Make good choices such as pick your condim if you damage it let a teamate finish him. but if no one has a d in the enamy rush him before he gains all his health. If your teamate has a d let him penitrat him(remember assists are worth more) and switch bichez to gain another hoe. That is all you should have to know to be a intermediate ballovr. GOODLUCK!!!!! 'weedmuny EXPERT' Are you ready to move on from blowin Intermediate. Absalutely NOT. you will need lots of practice for this step. If you are ready then first time your blunt with the muny until you get it to be about .8 inchs in between every shot. for example Shoot .. Shoot .. Shoot .. Shoot (clear da room). Now that youre down ( practice that for around three days then it will come easy because you will just do it without thinking )now you should try to master the long range abality of ur d. The first step to a good long range blowr is to time your shots to about 1.5 inchs to completly down size your boom to a tiny circle. The next step is to make sure you hit you targets bumhol. I Know it sounds easy but is really hard cause you have no hand assist. (Aim assist is when your d turns red and it drags your balz over ther body and it makes it alot easyer to sh1t) The last minor factor is you reaction time ( time it takes you to finish on to your target.) this will help you find your enamy faster from where he is munkin and help you come back in size to kill him in the end. This will also help you find cover to tuch your self faster.That is all you should need to know to out play you enamy in a match of kushin. The last thing you need to know is to keep practicing you always can improve your bedskills. GOOD LUCK!!!!! 'DMR IN GENERAL' This will help you out with your DMR 'DMR BASIC' First things first you need to pick up a DMR. once you have it in your hands you need to is aim for the body and shoot the enemy 4 times then there sheilds should be down and shoot them in the head once. The last thing to perfect your DMR to a basic level you need to pace you shots a little 'DMR INTERMEDIATE' To develope a DMR intermediate you need to aim for the head and hope for the best. To make it easyer to aim for the head you can pace your shots or crouch. If you crouch you can reduce you recoil but it sacrifices your mobility. I only recommend crouching if you are at very long range but even then you could zoom and pace your shots. Also to make the DMR most deadly you need to evade and jump to thow off enemys shots.once you do that you have a shot above them and all you need to do is finish them. 'DMR EXPERT' To develope a expert DMR all you need to do is pace you shots alot so you redicule near resets everytime. Also you need to evade a lot to realy thow off your enamys shots to gain a shot above them. Realy all you need to do is practice more and more at this stage. once you practiced enough you should come out with a expert DMR. GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SNIPING IN GENERAL' Hopefully these Tips will help you improve your sniping and your decision making. SNIPING BASIC The first thing you want to do when you are sniping is take a deep breath which means pick your shots and don't waste any ammo for you sniper in a slayer or objective. go for headshots to save ammo.try your best to hit them every shot so even if its a body shot let a teamate finish him and switch targets. If it is an objective game always assist teamates to have them protect bomb and flag carriers.don't noscope from long range it is just a waste of ammo. Last Most people should know to scope in to ensure your kill. 'SNIPING INTERMEDIATE' The first thing you need to know is how to pick your targets depending on their threat. if there is another sniper out on the map he is the biggest threat. the next thing you need to know is how to no scope. the basics to a no scope. The first part of my type of no scope is to keep your sniper level with the head. The next part is to only move your sniper up and down but not turn to the side. if you are thinking how do you move your sight side to side you simply move your spartan/elite left and right. When doing this it helps you with you evasion of bullets. The evasion of bullets will also help your DMR. The next thing you need is to know when to pull the trigger. When you pull the trigger there are three ways the sniper can work. A headshot insta kill or a body shot that takes out your enamys sheild or unluckly a comeplete miss which does nothing. Thats all you should have to know to be an intermediate sniper. 'SNIPING LIKE AN EXPERT' Sniping like an expert can be very hard.The first you need to do is relax. when you relax you can consentrate way better. As in intermediate pick you targets wisely. now you should be able to snipe people real easily, but you got to get the right timing or you will be able to free up guys of death and create easy flanks that you can get behind the enamy or trap them. Also if you get this good you should be able to completely pin squads and let teamates kill them. if you can no scope well the sniper can be considerd a second type of shotgun. The one golden rule with a sniper is that you should never risk dying with it cause the sniper is the most usefull power weapon. It is the most usefull power weapon because it can take out every other power weapon on the map. Use it from long range (unless it is team snipers, you can get up close and personal) the way it is ment to be. Only use it at short range if is to defend yourself and even then you should pull out a DMR or Needle Rifle, and last rule about sniping and any other power weapon is the one power weapon per person rule. That is all you should have to know to be a decent sniper.Have a good time sniping and GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!!! By: aaoHEADSHOToaa ''NEEDLE RIFLE VS DMR At Short range the DMR is better at close range because of the uped damage and close fireing rate to the neddle rifle. at mid-range the guns are about even. If the needle rifle takes out the DMR scope the DMR is not as effective. but if the DMR takes out the needle rifle scope the needle rifle is still effective and you don't need to back out. At long range the needle rifle is more effective because of its better bloom retical and reset time. the DMR even if it has a 3x zoom scope, if you miss one shot at long range your rythem get all messed up. so looking at this you may think that you should use the Needle rife, but really it what you like and what you feel more relaxed with, so pick your choice they are both great guns with there up and downs but it just on prefence not stats. By: Jared8251998 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'CLAN PRACTICE MAPS' 'KILLSHOT' CREATOR: aaoHEADSHOToaa MAP SUMMARY Reach 12324282 Full.jpg Reach 12324254 Full.jpg Reach 12324238 Full.jpg Reach 12324236 Full.jpg Reach 12324230 Full.jpg Reach 12324227 Full.jpg A perfectly even map that is very good for slayer and objective games. A two way lift going from the left sniper tunnel to the right sniper tunnel. In the middle of both sniper tunnels there is a sniper rifle and on the bottom of red spawn and blue spawn ramp ther is a shotgun and DMR. the Rocket launcher is in the middle of the map and th sword is on the bottem mid platform. Great for team games 'GUARDIAN CREATOR: aaoHEADSHOToaa MAP SUMMARY A remake of personally my favorite Halo 3 map. There are 3 lift areas. (one going from SNIPER LIFT to S2) Reach 14590039 Full.jpg Reach 14590036 Full.jpg Reach 14590019 Full.jpg Reach 14590017 Full.jpg Reach 14590008 Full.jpg Reach 14590002 Full.jpg ( another is going from Jungle Lift to Invis Spawn ) ( The last one is from Gold 1 to Gold 2 ) There are 3 buildings ( Gold Sniper and Blue/Green. The middle of the map which Gold, Sniper, Jungle, and Blue surround is in the shape of a circle. beneth top mid (circle) is Bottem mid. Bottem mid is a hallway that runs from S1 to Gold 1.There is a Grav Hammer in the middle of Bottem mid. Also in the middle of bottem mid there is a bridge to Jungle.ther are three power weapons on the map. the first power weapon is the Sniper rifle at S1. there is also a Shotgun at Green Room. The last power weapon is the Grav Hammer under Top Mid. Max Payers 8 or 4 v 4. Derelict CREATOR: aaoPROTOTYPEoaa MAP SUMMARY reach_14993017_Full.jpg reach_14993103_Full.jpg reach_14993111_Full.jpg reach_14993144_Full.jpg reach_14993150_Full.jpg reach_14993161_Full.jpg This is a ramake of Derelict form halo 1, its not a full remake, some of the things are changed. There are 2 lifts going from on corner to the sniper on each side. that the top center there is a over shield ther spawns ever 90 sec. at the botther infront of the lifts there is tunnles whitch hold evade on each sone as will. ther 2 main spawns are elevated from snaiper so it makes it hard to snipe were the snipers are located. under the over shild at the bottom center their is a rocket launcher and a heath pack. Max Players 8 or 4 v 4. '''﻿